Thunder
by JonasSister123
Summary: Full on Niley! She was his thunder, the thing that made his life exciting. Bring on the rain. Better than the summary, R & R! Based on Boys Like Girls Song Thunder. Oneshot.


**Yet another random oneshot. I hope it's good, but I typed it at like 3 in the morning, even though I'm just now posting it. I think pixie sticks have a strange effect on my imagination or something, because I had like thirteen of them before I typed this. Enjoy. Reviews are very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miley, Nick, Boys Like Girls, or their song Thunder. Doesn't that suck?**

* * *

Thunder

It started with that song. I wrote it, but it was one of those songs that I don't understand at all. Deep in my mind, I knew that every single word of that song has deep emotional meaning. But I couldn't tell you anything about it. I just let the words and music flow out of me, not caring if I was confusing myself with the words. The only thing I was sure about was who the song was about.

My first love. My _only _love. The girl who will always make my heart skip a beat. The girl who hates me now. The girl I think about every day. The girl I love.

Miley.

I never thought my songs were any good. I didn't really let anyone hear them except for my brothers, who always told me they were great even if they stunk. But Kevin and Joe both thought this song was amazing, and they practically forced me to audition for the high school talent show.

Apparently, the drama teacher thought it was amazing too, because she put me on the list without a second thought. I really didn't want to do this. I would be telling the whole school my deepest feelings about Miley, including my teachers, my friends, and - You guessed it - Miley.

This sucks.

I walked to the gym that night like a boy walking to his death. I carried my guitar over my shoulder, hunching my back slightly, as if that would hide who I was. All the other students who were in the show were already backstage getting set up.

You'll never guess who the first person I saw was.

She looked up from tuning her guitar, and her blue eyes locked with mine. She looked a little panicked, like she thought I was going to attack her.

As much as it hurt, I tore my eyes away from hers and started getting ready to perform.

Because, of course, I was first.

Does the drama teacher hate me too?

I tuned my guitar and then untied and retied my shoes about sixteen times, just to make myself look busy. Soon the drama teacher came backstage, looking much more excited than any of the students in the show.

"Time for the show, my little stars!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Whoopee.

The principal was talking for a few minutes out on stage, but I couldn't hear him over the beating of my own heart. That is, until he said the one sentence I had been dreading ever since my audition.

"And now, please welcome our first act, performing an original song...Nick Jonas!"

The crowd burst into applause as I walked out on stage, looking about as brave as a man going to war with nothing to protect himself but a feather duster.

I sat down on the stool in the center of the stage and adjusted the microphone. I heard my friends screaming for me in the first row and swallowed hard. What would they think of this song?

I played the first few notes quietly as the crowd fell silent. I closed my eyes and allowed the music to take over my senses, losing my mind at the sight of her smiling face, the smell of her perfume.

And then I started to sing, getting louder and more emotional with every word.

_"Today is a winding road that's taking me to  
places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something  
and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to  
Places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_(Today is a winding road)  
Oh baby bring, (Today, I'm on my own.) on the pain  
And listen to the thunder."_

I finally opened my eyes and looked out at the screaming audience, letting a few tears fall down my face. I looked anywhere but the place my instincts were telling me to look - backstage, to see if she was watching.

I looked out in the audience to see my mom crying, my dad smiling proudly, and Joe, Kevin, and my little brother Frankie cheering like crazy and standing up on their chairs. A smile tugged at my lips as I wiped my tears and looked over to my friends. They were screaming for me, chanting my name. I heard one of them, Matt, shout, "I didn't know he was that good, dude!"

I allowed myself to smile a little, but it quickly faded when my eyes flicked backstage. All the other acts were standing at the edge of the stage. Some of them were clapping, and others just stood there shocked, but they all had the same expression on their faces, and I knew exactly what they were thinking.

How am I gonna beat that?

Though it felt good to be considered a threat to the other students, I couldn't smile at all. The audience was still cheering for me, but I no longer heard it. I was too far lost in those blue eyes, those blue eyes that had caused me so much pleasure, and yet so much pain.

Suddenly she was walking out on stage, towards me, a smile forming on her perfect lips. My heart was beating in my ears.

She was right next to me now, pulling me out of my chair, stepping into my personal space. And then her lips crashed against mine in a very passionate kiss. I felt lighting running through me as my arms worked their way around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

And that's when I finally understood the song.

She was the thing that made my life exciting. The thing that reminded me that a storm could strike at anytime, that I had to live in the moment. The thing that made adrenaline pump through my body, and made an alarm go off in my head.

As I ran my fingers through her beautiful long hair, my tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, I finally understood.

She is my thunder.

Bring on the rain.

* * *

**Click the little blue button it's magic!**


End file.
